Electric bikes or electric bicycles typically have an electric motor configured as an auxiliary drive, which can be mounted as desired in the front wheel or in the rear wheel as a hub motor or also in the bottom bracket of such a bicycle in the form of a so-called mid-engine. The electric motor here provides a driving assistance that can be demanded by a pedal actuation initiated by the end user. The power supply to the electric motor is typically provided here via a rechargeable battery provided detachably on the bicycle. In addition to limited and also unlimited pedal assist, electric bicycles can also have a pedal-independent auxiliary drive. The rechargeable batteries are frequently carried on or at a luggage carrier on the bicycle.
The comparatively high purchasing costs of electric bicycles certainly pose a problem particularly in regard to the frequency of thefts of such bicycles. In addition, the energy storage systems in the form of rechargeable batteries to be carried on the bicycle are comparatively expensive. Since these can frequently be provided detachably and exchangeably on the bicycle, a non-detachable connection to the bicycle for anti-theft protection thereof does not generally come into consideration.
It is therefore at least one object herein to provide an improved anti-theft concept, in particular for electric bicycles, which prevents any unauthorized removal of an energy storage system and any unauthorized use of the electric bicycle effectively and means which are as simple and cost-effective to implement as possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.